


Almost Like Being In Love

by Savageandwise



Series: Drabbles: We Will Never Be Here Again [5]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: Drabble, Happy birthday Paul, M/M, McLennon, Woolton Fete, Work of fiction, magnetic, not my take on reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageandwise/pseuds/Savageandwise
Summary: John meets Paul. And the rest is history.





	Almost Like Being In Love

**Author's Note:**

> The word of the week was 'magnetic'.  
> I thought I'd write a quick one for Paul's birthday!

Kid walks up in his white sport coat, his carefully combed hair. Those round eyes, that arrogant gaze, smart mouth. Go ahead, play something, John says. Go ahead. Wouldn't it be something if he could play? Cause he looks like Elvis. He’s pretty like that. He’s beautiful. Not that John is looking. Cause he isn't. His long lashes, arching brows, plump bottom lip. He isn't looking.

He takes John's guitar, fixes him with a look and flips it over. What a showman. What flair. Kid flips it over and tunes it without even looking down, takes his time too. And he starts singing. Really giving it all he's got. He knows all the words to ‘Twenty Flight Rock’. He knows loads of chords. John knows two. Kid doesn't even stumble once. He can show him some time. If he wants. John wants. 

He plays piano too. He's got something. He's really something. John leans closer to see what he's playing, really leans into him. And he leans back. Not intimidated. Not even a little. He's got balls, the kid. He's got nerve. John puts a hand on his shoulder. Flicks a finger at his ear. There's a hum between them when they touch. Like striking a chord hard on the piano so it rings out, hangs in the air for ages even after you take your hands off the keys. John's thoughts are all topsy-turvy, willy-nilly. He's plain excited. He's got to have him. Got to have this kid. He's got to join the band.

How about it? When their eyes meet it's magnetic. Like they can't look away even if they want to. Like they can't stop. I'll have to think about it, he says. Like he's considering a marriage proposal. But his eyes already said yes. It's fate.


End file.
